


A Proposal and A Wedding

by Bitch_Banshee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lydia is planning the wedding, M/M, Shes been waiting for so long, Stiles reassuring Derek, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, Wedding, aftermath AU, derek is a nervous puppy, full pack, god i love these dorks, nervous Derek Hale is my mood, proposal, safe beacon, sterek, sterek imagine, stiles and derek - Freeform, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Banshee/pseuds/Bitch_Banshee
Summary: Derek has been dancing around asking stiles to marry him, finally in the company of his pack and family he gets the courage. He almost chickens out but one look at those honey colored eyes has him spilling his soul to the love of his life. Asking Stiles to spend the rest of his life in Derek's armsIt's all fluff and happiness after Derek just tell Stiles how much he loves him





	A Proposal and A Wedding

Derek was pacing, his mind racing, the heavy feeling in his chest swirling down his limbs and stilling his wandering eyes. The pack was all here, Erica and Boyd cuddled in a single chair, Allison and Issac tossing their child in the air, the little girl squealing happily. Scott and Kira laying against the couch, the kitsunes stomach swollen with their son. Lydia was speaking lively to Jackson, who'd shown up with Ethan wanting to be apart of the pack again. They were in a good place, the best place. Nothing was trying to kill them, Life was settling. 

Then his eyes landed on whiskey colored ones and his heart jumped. Stiles. 

The young man looked over him curiously, his eyes clouded with questions Derek could only hope he answered without words. Knowing that his jumbled thoughts would only hinder his ability to say anything comprehensible.

“Der, you ok?” Malia who he hadn't heard fell into step with his pacing, gradually slowing until they both came at a standstill. Her eyes were soft, caring, concerned. Derek tried to school his features, tried to keep all this warring thoughts at bay. There's no way he can bring this up now. “I’m fine” he thanked his stars for his voice not betraying him, the coyote ticked her head to the side before nodded slowly and ambling away from him. “Hey sourwolf, there's something on your mind, i can tell” Derek's heart lurched and pounded in his ears. Stiles’s hand was placed softly on his arm, the immediate warmth that surged through him easing the knot that was wound up in the pit of his stomach. 

He reminded himself that things were good, they were safe. “Talk to me” the soft voice of the young man brought Derek back yet again. Only now they had the attention of the entire pack. “I-” his voice died in his throat, the inability to really get his mind in order to do this. In front of his family no less. 

Derek felt the change in the way stiles smelled, the content scent morphing into something akin to fear, the sinking feeling that found its way into his chest made his already pounding heart smack even harder against his ribs. “What is it? Who is it? Is there something or someone coming? You know we can handle it, Kira may be pregnant but she still kicks ass, and we all know that Scott will never let anything happen to her. You can tell us, its ok” as always stiles went off into a long winded ramble and Derek was reminded just why he loves this man so much. 

Even if his mind was jumbled up with what ifs, and possible ways this could go terribly wrong he knew that he loved stiles. He loved stiles more that breathing. If only by the fact that Stiles had saved him, more than once, saved his life, saved his sanity, how could he not fall deeply in love with him. 

Derek realized that stiles was staring at him, his honey colored eyes fogged over with confusion and possibilities. Derek shook his head, clearing his mind of only the best memories he and stiles shared. “I love you stiles. I love that you drink all the coffee before I've had any, i love that you talk so much. I love that you try to hide the snacks you love in the back of the cabinets where you think i can't find them. I adore your moles, and your eyes and the way you smile at Scott when he gets excited. I love that after all these years of fighting and saving me you love me back. And that's why this is so hard.” at this stiles frowned. 

But everyone else held their looks of wonder and admiration. They knew, they had for a long while, Derek had been planning this for so long. “I love you, and I want to wake up to an empty coffee pot forever, I want to see you smile and laugh and cry and get sick and trip all the time. I want your flannels all over the house, I-I want to marry you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski Will you marry me?” somewhere in his speech he sank to his knees. Producing a ring that had taken much too long to actually be created. He looked up into the eyes he wanted to see for the rest of his life. They were misty with unshed tears and a wobbly smile accompanied them. 

A collective breath was held, the room so silent the only sounds were the pounding heartbeats that stiles, Lydia and Allison couldn't hear.

“Jesus Derek, i thought you were leaving me!” Stiles too sank to his knees in front of Derek, the collection of tears finally spilling over onto his cheeks and Derek's heart seized. “Yes, you big Sourwolf, i'll marry you!” Stiles threw his arms around Derek and everyone burst into cheers. “Finally!’ Scott blew out, his smile large and face splitting. Only for kira to smack him in the chest.

“Shut up, like you were any better. I believe your proposal was somewhere along the lines of “you're made of fire and i want you to burn me forever, please” before you dropped the ring in the couch cushions” Allison bounded over with her daughter, Sarah, who was clapping and sputtering happily. “Congratulations, No one is more perfect for either of you” and then Lydia was mumbling to herself, gaining volume until you could clearly hear her rattling off colors and names.

“Okay, i have the venue already, and ill have to dig out that old address book for the invitations and Don’t give me that look Stiles, I'm PLANNING this wedding and you know it!” Stiles’s melodious laugh floated to Derek, warming his chest and he gripped his fiance a little tighter to his chest. “We’re doing this?” Derek's whisper was only heard by stiles. “Yes, but first we have to tell my father” a sympathetic but gorgeous smile found its way onto the younger mans face. Derek just smiled, “trust me, he already knows, he helped my design the ring” and then he tackled his lips. 

They were getting married. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing the wedding and all the preparations Lydia forces Sterek to go through. it'll be very Alice and Bella from twilight in the form of Lyds and Stiles.  
Let me know if you're interested in that


End file.
